


Devil May Care

by arlene28



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel/ Prequel to devil may mourn. I wanted to give more background on the relationship between the brothers and the reader character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Devil May Care

Prologue

I’m sitting at the desk at Devil May Cry feeling like a useless beached whale. I’m due my twins in four weeks and have kept my promise to Dante. I haven’t done any jobs since finding out I’m pregnant. It hasn’t been an issue for me until tonight. Tonight Dante’s hunting a demon lord, the first demon lord he’s ever had to fight without me by his side. I’m so worried for him I can’t sleep so here I am at four a.m. sitting at the desk trying to ignore the massive back pain I’m experiencing.   
To make matters worse Trish is here to babysit me. Dante asked her to. He’s been so good at not being over-protective of me but that changed a few days ago. I had been sparring with Lady (trying to make sure my skills didn’t get rusty and I could still protect myself if needed) when I made a lunge, over-balanced and almost kissed the floor. The only thing that saved me was Trish grabbing me before I fell too far.  
Where is Dante? What’s happening? Is he okay? I sigh and squirm to try to relieve my back pain. Trish gives me a strange look and glances at my baby bump.  
“What?” I snap at her.  
She just smiles and shakes her head. She is really pissing me off with that little smile of hers.   
“You know you can leave right? I’ll be fine.”  
“Really? What exactly are you going to do if a demon comes through the door? Fall on your face and give him a target?” She laughs.  
“One time! One fucking time that happened I fell over and it was with Lady so I wasn’t in danger!”  
“One? What about yesterday when you reached into the fridge for a coke and over balanced? Or when you went to sit on the side of the pool table and the only thing that saved you from falling on your butt was Dante?”  
“You try being graceful when you weigh the same as a baby elephant! I’m going to bed.”  
It takes me five minutes to push myself out of the chair and I can see Trish is biting her cheek to stop from laughing at me. I scowl at her and stomp upstairs to the bedroom. I lay in the bed but I just can’t sleep. Between the back pain and the worry about Dante, I just can’t. I get up and walk into the other bedroom which has been made into a pretty pink nursery. Dante took two weeks straight getting this room ready. He was so happy when we found out we were having girls. Trish and Lady were quick to put their names on the list of names for the babies. I smile as I remember Lady shooting Dante when he said Mary would be a nice name, so sure, she could put her name forward.   
It’s strange to think of all the things Dante and I have been through and now we’re so happy. I sit in the rocking chair Dante bought so he could rock the babies to sleep and let my mind drift through my memories of our time together.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a warm sunny day when the new family moved in next-door. There was the father, a large quiet man with silver hair and almost black eyes but with a kind smile. There was the mother, a kind caring woman with bright blue eyes and waist length blonde hair. Then there were the twin sons, one quiet one loud, both with their father’s silver hair and their mother’s blue eyes. I was sitting on the porch swing watching them move in. One of the boys just looked at me the other smiled and waved. I waved back to both of them.  
It was three days before my parents decided we should pay a visit to the new family to say hello. I was so nervous when the door was answered, they were the first new people that I had ever met. The mother said her name was Eve, her husband’s name was Jasper and their sons were Aaron and Anthony. Eve told me I could go find the boys and the adults stayed in the living room to talk.  
I found them in their bedroom playing with wooden swords. When I walked in they stopped and looked at me.  
“Hi.” I said shyly.  
“Hello.” Aaron had said then went and read on his bed.  
“Hi.” Anthony had said with a smile. “Do you wanna play?”  
“Swords? Sure.”   
“No. No sword playing with this little lady please boys. I don’t want her getting hurt.” Eve said as she came to see if we wanted snacks.  
I had pouted in that way that only little six year old girls could but both boys listened to her and refused to play. We ended up playing tag instead although Anthony and I had had to tickle Aaron to get him to agree to play. I accidentally knocked over a large vase which broke. I was so scared I’d be yelled at but when our parents all came running to find out what happened Aaron said it was him. I tried to come clean but he kept talking over me and Anthony kept telling me to shh. It was two days before I plucked up the courage to tell Eve who really broke it. She just laughed and said she knew all along and she was proud that three six year olds could all be so protective of each other. Then she gave me a strawberry sundae which she had hand made. They were her special treats for us (I think this is why Dante still eats them now).  
A few weeks later we started school. We walked together to and from school and our parents would take it in turns to walk with us. Aaron and I ended up in the same class but Anthony ended up in a different class. Aaron was never bothered but Anthony was, until he became best friends with Ernest. I would make sure we all spent lunchtimes together and I would hang out with Aaron during classes. He always acted like I annoyed him but I think he was just pretending. We had some good in-depth debates about books we liked as we both read way ahead of our ages.  
Things went on this merry little way until one night Jasper went to work and never came back. Eve was inconsolable. Aaron turned even colder and Anthony was just lost. My parents spent even more time with Eve trying to help her and I would always try to cheer the boys up. No-one ever said what happened to Jasper.

One day I was sitting on Anthony’s bed brushing his hair when he suddenly turned round and looked at me.  
“Can we trust you?” He asked.  
“Yes of course.” I replied, tilting my head curiously.  
“Don’t!” Aaron said to Anthony.  
“I trust her.” Anthony replied. “Our names aren’t our real names.”  
“What?” I asked.  
“My father’s name was actually Sparda. My mother’s name is Eva. His name is Vergil and my name is Dante.”  
“Why would you lie about your names?”  
“Mother says there are monsters that want to kill us. That’s what happened to our Father.” Anthony/Dante said sadly.  
“Which is why you can never tell anyone.” Aaron/ Vergil said. “You promise?”  
“I promise.”   
“Do a blood oath then.” Vergil/Aaron said. “If you break a blood oath to us we turn into monsters and eat you whole.”  
“Okay.”  
Vergil/Aaron got a knife from his Mother’s room. All three of us cut our hands (which I still carry the scar from) and press our hands together mixing our blood. It’s a promise I kept well, which cost me dearly.

About a year later, just after the boys and I celebrated our seventh birthdays, there was a huge fire through the town. I was asleep in my bedroom when it happened and I still remember the panic on my mother’s face when she woke me up and said we were in danger. I got out of bed and started getting dressed. There was a huge crash from the front of my house and when I went into the living room the entire front of the house was gone and in its place was a huge monster. The monster had a hold of both my parents and kept screeching the same sentence over and over again.   
“Where’s Dante?” It kept screeching. “Where’s the half-breed twins?”  
I refused to acknowledge I knew anyone by that name. Even when it threatened to kill my parents I refused to tell it anything. I wouldn’t break their confidence. Not because I believed in the blood oath but because it was the right thing to do. I refused to tell it anything even as it slowly squeezed my parents to death.   
When Eva and the boys came running the monster had moved on and I was cradling the bloody corpses of my parents. I was crying and screaming but they wouldn’t wake up.   
“I’m so sorry sweetie.” Eva said picking me up. “They’re gone but I’m going to look after you, I swear.”  
She handed me to Dante and told the boys to take me to the special hiding place (a cave by the sea) with them until she came back for us. It was an hour after dawn when she turned up. She told us the monster was gone and that I would be living with them from now on.  
I got my own room in the Sparda household all done in purple (Eva’s and my favourite colour). I had horrid nightmares for weeks afterwards where my parents would scream that it was all my fault they died. They would be broken and bloody with eyes hanging out and limbs hanging weirdly. Every time I woke up crying the boys would be there. They would lay in the bed on either side of me and we’d all fall asleep like that.  
People of the town blamed Eva for what happened. Said she had started the fire. It took two months before their hatred and accusations finally wore her down and we moved to a whole new city.

 

Things settled down and we all moved on. The boys would still practice with their wooden swords. One day I finally managed to get Eva to agree to let me join in. I think we were all shocked when I managed to go toe-to-toe with both boys for over five minutes. Dante would always charge in thinking his power would do the job whereas Vergil would be calm and collected waiting for the right time to strike. I fought more like Vergil. Eva sat us down after that and told us somethings. She told us Sparda had been a good demon, that Dante and Vergil were half-demons and that my parents told her I was part demon too. From that day on we all made sure we sparred together every day and none of us ever held back.  
On our eighth birthday Eva gave Vergil a ruby and gold amulet and a katana called Yamato. She gave Dante a ruby and silver amulet (a copy of Vergil’s) and a broadsword called Rebellion. She gave me twin Katanas called Ying and Yang. The boy’s swords used to belong to Sparda and mine used to belong to Eva.   
A month later our world fell apart again. It was a stormy night. Dante and I were in the same bed asleep. Vergil had obviously gotten up as he wasn’t there anymore. We heard a scream from the back of the house. We jumped out of bed and grabbed our swords. We ran to the noise. Vergil was lying in a pool of his own blood. Gutted and laying there like a broken doll dead eyes staring at the ceiling. Eva was struggling with two demons in the dining room. She looked at us and told us to run and as we did as we were told, we looked over our shoulders to see the demons rip her apart in to nothing more than raw meat. With her screaming the whole time. Not for help or in pain but for us to escape, to run. She always had been stronger than she looked. A strength I try to have every day too.  
We ran and ran until we found a sewer entrance and we hid there until dawn. When the sun rose we snuck back into the house and found what was left of the bodies. We grabbed some clothes and Dante found a picture of his mother that was untouched and we left. A few days later we watched the funeral from a clump of trees at the edge of the cemetery. We stayed there holding hands until the graves were filled and then we left flowers on the graves and headed to a new town. It wasn’t until years later that we found out Vergil had to dig his way out of his own grave just to be attacked by demons when he finally got free.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

We spent the following years living on the streets or hiding out in abandoned buildings. Stealing what we needed when we needed it. We kept our heads down and our noses out of other people’s business. We stuck together and fought off anyone that tried to harm or use us in anyway. The only things we had from our old life was our swords, Dante’s amulet and his picture of his mother. The authorities would get a hold of one or both of us sometimes but we’d run away from any homes they tried to place us with and would meet up at preordained places.   
When we were twelve we took a seven year old street kid under our wing. Tried to look out for him, but we failed. The drug lords got a hold of him. Used him as a runner until one day a rival drug cartel killed him for being on their turf. It broke something in both of us that day. From that day on we waged war against the drug cartels and crime bosses in any new area we went to. They never stood a chance.  
When we turned fourteen something changed between us. We suddenly realised that I was a girl and Dante was a boy. There was an attraction between us and we didn’t see why we should fight it. We started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. We never did anything more sexual at that point except some kissing and over the clothes groping though. I wasn’t ready and Dante said he didn’t want anything like that happening until we had a building to live in properly.  
When we turned sixteen we finally got a break. We had earned quite a name for ourselves from taking out the drug cartels and crime syndicates. We were walking down an alley one night and came across a man being badly beaten by a group of men. We decided to intervene. Managed to fight the men back.  
“What’s the matter no alpha in this pack of wild dogs? Come here and I’ll show what I do to strays!” Dante called out.   
While Dante was intimidating them I helped the man on the floor. He didn’t seem too badly hurt and could stand on his own.  
“He owes me money!” One man yelled. “Get them for fuck’s sake! What do I pay you for?”  
“No way Danvers! I don’t care what the pay is I’m not risking getting sliced up!” Another said gesturing to Dante’s sword.  
With that they all ran leaving Danvers stuttering on his own. Dante waved Rebellion once more and Danvers ran off too.  
“Thanks for the help kids.” The beaten man said. “I’m Gru. You’ve got some skills, you know, you should work with me.”  
“What kinda work?” Dante asked him.  
“Mercenary.”   
That was that. Gru introduced us to the old lady who made exquisite guns. Dante took on the name Tony. We would only take the jobs that gave us that ‘demon’ feeling. The money was rolling in even with us being picky. Well, the money was rolling in for me. Dante had a way of owing money, gambling it away or using it to buy pizzas and strawberry sundaes. I saved up enough to buy Dante his red coat. The old lady gave us both a pair of pistols connected to the demon power in us so they never go empty or misfire. Dante’s were Ebony and Ivory. Mine were Truth and Justice. Then when we were seventeen Gilver came along.  
It was such a huge shock to find out Gilver was Vergil. We couldn’t understand how we hadn’t figured it out. He had the same fighting style as the boy from our childhood, the same sword and the name was poorly rearranged. Dante was full of so much hatred towards him for what he’d done but I honestly think he just wanted us back and thought everyone else was just getting in the way. From then on we sent money to Gru’s daughters every month until his eldest got married to a rich banker.   
“After all” Dante said when he told me he wanted to, “I owed him money anyway.”  
The night Dante defeated Gilver we went to a different town again. We found an abandoned building in a rundown area to stay in. The entrance was a huge archway with big double wooden doors. There was a huge room downstairs which opened to a kitchen at one side and a toilet/ shower room in the back. It had a single staircase leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. There were even beds.  
We crawled into a bed together. We just laid there cuddled up together staring into the shadows. I turned toward Dante and began unbuttoning his shirt. He just looked at me letting me set the pace. I rolled him onto his back while continuing to undo his shirt. When it was completely unbuttoned I straddled his waist and kissed him. He gently took my top off making me break the kiss as he lifted it over my head. He ran his hands up my sides rubbing my nipples through my bra and making me arch my back.  
I lent down and started kissing my way down his chest, grazing his nipples lightly with my teeth. As I reached his waistband with my mouth I undid his belt. I undid his trouser button and pulled down his zip. He arched up so I could pull his trousers off him. He never wore underwear so I got a full look of his cock. I was so scared, it looked huge! He just laid there watching me letting me decide if I really wanted this or not and that’s what gave me the courage to continue. I knew he’d never hurt me and if I wanted him to he’d stop at any point. I trusted him completely. I settled on my hands and knees between his legs and swallowed apprehensively. I reached out and rubbed my hand done his hard shaft and marvelled at how soft and hard it felt at the same time. This was the first time I had ever touched his member without the protection of his trousers in the way.   
He groaned, closing his eyes and making a thrusting motion into my hand. I could smell his arousal and loved it. I loved the feeling of power I got knowing I could affect him this way. I was scared I’d make a mistake or I wouldn’t be good at what I had planned but I figured it was worth a try, after all we were both still virgins. So after a moment’s hesitation I put my mouth over his penis and swallowed him in one go, gagging slightly as he hit the back of my throat.  
He moaned aloud grabbing hold of the headboard, almost cracking it with his grip. I moved my mouth back up his shaft then back down. Each time he showed he enjoyed it, the bolder I got. I started sucking as well as moving my mouth. I tried swirling my tongue around him in different ways and grazing with my teeth sometimes too. When I figured out what he liked the most I carried on doing it.  
“Stop.” He gasped out.  
“I’m sorry.” I said sitting upright, thinking I’d done something wrong.  
He smiled at me reassuringly and sat up in front of me. He gently took my wrists and moved me onto my back. He just knelt over me for a moment looking at my body. I got self-conscious and tried to cover my bra cladded breasts but he gently took my wrists and moved my hands. He reached around behind me, making me arch out of his way, and undid my bra. He threw it across the room and started undoing my trousers. I gasped and grabbed his hands suddenly, stopping his motions.  
“It’s okay. If you don’t want to do this just say?” He whispered reassuringly.  
“I do want to do this.” I said quietly, moving my hands.  
He hesitated for a second then continued undoing my trousers and took them off. I got shy and tried to cover myself with my hands but Dante moved my hands gently.  
“You look amazing.” He said breathlessly.  
He just knelt in between my legs for a moment staring at me with a blue heat in his eyes. He lent down and kissed me again. He ravished my mouth until I was so dizzy from arousal I couldn’t even tell which way was up anymore. Our hands roamed all over each other’s bodies anywhere we could reach. He rubbed his palms over my breasts and I arched up gasping. I scratched my nails down his back and he growled into my mouth.   
After a while the kiss ended and he slowly kissed his way down my neck to my breasts. He took an erect and aching nipple into his move and sucked lightly making me writhe and moan. I wrapped my hands in his hair pulling him towards my breasts. He scrapped his teeth gently over my over sensitive nipple making me give out a strangled cry. He moved one of his hands down to my clit and stroked it lightly, making me gasp. Then he rubbed my clit harder making me scream in pleasure.   
He bit my nipple hard and I scratched his back and screamed for him again. He licked his way down my stomach and placed my legs over his shoulders. He had me wide open to his view and was just staring at my feminine parts. I got nervous again and tried to shut my legs but he gripped my legs by the thighs so I couldn’t.  
“Perfect.” He whispered.  
He moved his head down and licked me making me moan and grab his hair again. I caught sight of his back and realised I’d drawn blood and gasped in panic.  
“What? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you?” He asked jumping back in panic.  
“No, Baby, you didn’t but I’ve hurt you. I’m so so sorry.” I replied almost crying.  
“What? When did you hurt me?”   
“Your back!”  
He gave a little frown and looked at his back as best he could. He saw the scratches and laughed.  
“Babe, they don’t hurt and I’m sure they’ll heal. Even if they don’t they just mean I’m yours.”  
He smiled at me then moved over me. He spread my legs a bit more then pushed a finger into my pussy. It hurt a bit at first but then it was just pleasurable. He put a second finger in and moved them until they felt good too, then repeated it with a third and fourth finger. By then I was moaning and writhing in pleasure. He gave one last thrust of his fingers and the world exploded. I came screaming his name.  
“That’s it Babe, scream my name.” He whispered into my ear.   
Before I had the chance to come back to earth he put his member to my virginal entrance. He stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow questionably. I nodded looking into his eyes. He began pushing himself into me slowly, inch by inch. He felt huge and I gasped in pain, a tear rolling down my cheek.   
“It’s ok Babe. It’s ok.” He whispered gently.  
He pushed his entire shaft into me in one thrust making me cry out in pain and cry more. He stopped with himself fully inside me. He lent down and licked the tears from my face and rubbed my clit with his finger. We stayed that way until the pleasure overrode the pain and I was begging him to continue. He began thrusting again, slowly at first but then gaining speed as he was reassured I liked it.   
I wrapped my legs round his waist and scratched down his back, urging him on. He growled and pumped into me harder until we both came crying each other’s names. When we could move again Dante laid on his back and pulled me onto his chest. We fell asleep, completely satisfied and happy.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few months later we were in yet another town and we’d finally earned enough to get a place of our own. Dante had his bike by then and we rode back into a city we’d been in before. Dante left me at a diner while he went to ‘take care of some business’ somewhere else. A little while later he came and got me. He had a mischievous look in his eye which I didn’t trust but he managed to convince me to let him blindfold me to take me to ‘a surprise’.  
He led me along for a while as I tried to figure out which direction we were headed in. When we finally stopped Dante removed the blindfold with a flourish and a ‘ta-da!’ with a big grin on his face. I stared up at the building in front of me completely stunned.   
“I bought it!” He said grinning.  
“You… what?” I asked still in shock.  
“I bought it?” He said losing his grin a bit.  
I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. His grin returned and he swung me round and round until I squealed at him to stop. I looked up at the building and finally everything felt right. We went in and saw everything had been cleared out but the place was still exactly the same as it was the night we lost our virginity here together. We walked around the place figuring out what furniture we needed and what each room was going to be. Dante said he wanted a jukebox, a pool table and a big desk like the ones from those old 50’s detective shows complete with an old-fashioned landline. I said we needed an actual office for all the paperwork and a four poster bed. We both agreed we needed a password so we only got hired for the demonic jobs.   
It took us months of low pay jobs to finally get everything we wanted for the place. It was a perfect location too. There was a diner that served strawberry sundaes, a pizza place that let you have a tab so you could pay monthly, a couple of bars, a clothing boutique and Dante was ecstatic when he found out there was a strip club down the road.   
One night, a few days after we finally got the shop furnished Dante went to the strip club and I went to the bar. I met a nice guy (can’t remember his name) and took him back to the shop for some extra fun. When we got there and I opened the bedroom door we walked in on Dante with some kind of stripper skank Barbie. We all stopped and stared at each other. My date and I fully clothed, Dante with his trousers partly undone and stripper skank Barbie sitting on the end of the bed topless.   
Barbie jumped up screaming that she wasn’t a hooker and charged from the room. My guy went red in the face and ran off and Dante and I started laughing till our stomach’s hurt.   
“I think we should set up the second bedroom so this doesn’t happen again.” I laughed.  
“Sounds like a plan to me Babe. Right now though I have a problem that I could use some help with.”  
“Aw you need help with your little problem do you?” I answered slyly.  
“Little? Little!”  
I laughed and ran out of the room and downstairs. As I hit the bottom step Dante grabbed me and lifted me up kissing me ravenously. He carried me over to the pool table and laid me down on top.   
“I’ll show you how big I am.” He growled at me.  
I just laughed at him until he ripped my shirt open. Then he lifted up my skirt so it banded round my waist. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. I tried to reach for him but he grabbed my wrists and held them to my chest. He yanked my bra down so my breasts popped out and ripped my thong off.  
“Dante, what are you doing?” I gasped.  
“Being me.” He shrugged.  
Then he finally let go. He released my wrists long enough to undo his trousers properly and shoved his length into me in one go making me scream at the feel of him. He didn’t hesitate at all he just kept thrusting into me over and over. He pinned my wrists to the table and sucked on my nipples. He nipped my nipple lightly and I arched.  
“This is why I can’t be monogamous with you. I like it rough and I don’t think you do.” He whispered sadly.  
“Oh Dante, I do! Fuck, yes, more, please. Harder!” I screamed back.  
“Oh fuck! You do like this don’t you Babe?” He groaned.  
“Yes! Yes!” I shouted.  
He moved one hand down to my clit and started rubbing it while still thrusting into me harder and harder. I cried out his name as his member hit my cervix. I grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life and I knew I’m scratched bloody furrows into his skin. He growled out at the feel of my nails and gripped my hips hard enough to bruise. A few more thrusts and I came screaming Dante’s name.   
When my orgasm finished Dante lifted me up and turned me over so my feet were on the floor and my stomach was on the pool table. He pushed three fingers into my pussy and thrusted them in and out over that one spot that makes me tremble every time. He kissed up my back making me moan and squirm. He bit the back of my neck making me cry out his name. He moved back suddenly and stopped touching me.  
I turned round to see what he’s doing and he just looked at me and licked his lips. He’d gotten rid of his trousers and had ripped open his shirt. I looked at his almost naked form and suddenly my mouth was watering uncontrollably. I got down on the floor on my hands and knees and crawled over to him as he just stood there and watched me. I raised up onto my knees nibbling his legs as I go. I reached his cock and looked up to him.  
“Suck me, Babe.” He whispered.  
I did. I put his member into my mouth and sucked him like a lollipop. I push my mouth down until he hit the back of my throat which made him growl and grab my hair. I sucked, licked and nibbled until he pulled me up by my hair until I was standing in front of him. He picked me up by my thighs just under my ass and lifted me onto his dick. He filled me so much I almost came there and then. I wrapped my legs around him and he lifted me up and down his member faster and faster. When I came again I arched back until the only thing that stopped me from falling on the floor was Dante’s grip. He came right after me screaming my name.  
When we finished Dante carried me up the stairs to the bed. We laid together for a while before falling asleep. When we woke up in the morning I was sore enough that I couldn’t hide my wince of pain. We decided that even though I liked the same type of sex as him we still couldn’t be monogamous. He was worried about how much he might damage me if we had sex like that too often. I agreed.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month later I was starting to chafe living under the same roof as Dante. We had decided against monogamy but I still hated seeing him with the skanks he brought back to sleep with and every time I brought someone back Dante would find some way to scare them off. We started arguing all the time, so I decided to get a place of my own. I managed to find a nice little apartment that was in a quiet area nearby and still cheap.   
Things became better between us. There was no longer any jealousy. I still spent most of my time at the shop (not that Dante had named it yet) and went on jobs with Dante. Things settled into a grove and we were happy with how things were going.  
Then one night Arkham turned up.   
I was upstairs when he showed up. I kept a careful watch on Dante as he dealt with the demons that were there. It seemed like he was enjoying himself so I didn’t bother to intervene. When we went outside and the place fell down I was worried that that was it for our shop. I didn’t have much time to dwell on it though as even more demons showed up. I kept back and let Dante take care of them as he hadn’t been able to have this much fun in a while.   
We entered Temen-ni-gru side by side. I almost got bitten by Cerberus as he went for Dante but managed to dive out of the way. Just. I stayed back and shot at it while Dante used rebellion to lop of its heads. Once Dante had finished showing off his new weapon I slapped him upside his head.  
“Ow, Babe, what was that for?”  
“Do you have to piss off every demon right before we fight them? I mean, seriously! What is wrong with you?”  
“I was just having fun, Babe. No harm in that.” He laughed.  
“It almost bit me!”  
“Should’ve been quicker then.” He grinned.   
We managed to stick together right up until just before Dante’s first fight with Jester. When we jumped into the portal Dante ended up in one place and I ended up in another.   
I was in a huge library with books lining every inch of every wall. I felt someone behind me and knew who it was even without looking so I didn’t bother to turn around.  
“Is this the part where you kill me then?” I asked, still not turning round.  
“No. I don’t want you to die.”   
“Why not, Vergil? You didn’t have any issues with killing people a year ago.” I said turning to him.  
“They were just inconsequential humans.” He said with a sneer.  
“They were my friends!” I yelled at him.  
I went to slap him but he just caught my arm and pulled me into him. I struggled but he was too strong for me.   
“Let go of me!” I yelled.” Why are you sniffing me?”  
“So my brother claimed you. I was hoping I’d be your first.”  
“That’s none of your business. Why are you doing this?”  
“I need more power.” He shrugs.  
“Why? You’re powerful enough!”  
“No I’m not. I need more power.”  
“Why?!”  
“To protect my child!”  
I was absolutely stunned. My mouth gaped open and I was completely speechless. Vergil put his head down towards mine and kissed me ravenously. I struggled but couldn’t break his hold. I did the next best thing I could think of. I bit him, hard, on his tongue. He pulled his head back and growled, his eyes going red. I stiffened expecting to be hit or killed but he just laughed.   
“That’s why you’re the only human I’m interested in.” He whispered.  
“What about the mother of your child?”  
“She was a one off. A way to satisfy an ache as she looked a lot like you. Then she fell pregnant and I need more power so I can protect the child.”  
“Join us. We can protect it together, Vergil, please.” I begged, beginning to cry.  
He licked my tears, moaning slightly at the salty taste. He began running his hands up my back, pushing me even closer. He trailed down to my mouth and kissed me again. Gently this time, wary of me biting him again. I pulled my head back and tried to step away from him but he wouldn’t let me.  
“Stop, Vergil, please. I can’t do this with you, knowing that Dante is out there in danger.”  
“Is that the only thing stopping you?”  
“Yes.” I whispered.  
“I can’t hear you, princess.”  
“What do you want me to say, Vergil? I love you? I do! I love you and Dante. I always have.”  
“Then let’s share this moment. We both know that Dante will be fine. Nothing in this tower can kill him, except me. I’m not even sure I can bring myself to kill him.”  
“Vergil, please, don’t.” I whispered.  
“You don’t want this?” He asked, pulling me so I could feel his huge erection.  
“Yes, I do. I meant, don’t try to kill him. Join us and do the right thing, please.”  
“You do want me?” He asked kissing his way down my neck.  
“Yes, oh, yes. I want you.”   
I ran my hands through his hair (still styled the way I used to brush it) and leaned back as he kissed along my cleavage. I moaned as he nipped me. He pushed me up against one of the bookcases and I gasped as one of the shelves dug into my back.  
“Are you okay, princess? Did I hurt you?”  
“No.”   
“Good.”  
I pushed his coat off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. He stood absolutely still letting me do as I wished. I stripped his shirt off and began licking my way across his chest, grazing my teeth over his nipples lightly. He moaned and lost his cool. He pushed me back against the shelves again kissing me roughly. I opened my mouth for him and he plunged his tongue in making me moan. He unzipped my bustier top (yes I wore them before Trish) and began rubbing his palm over my nipples. I arched into his hands, gasping.   
He groaned and kissed his way down my neck to my breasts, sucked on one of my stiff nipples and rubbed his palm over the other. I arched again and grabbed the shelf above my head, moaning his name. He undid my trousers and went to his knees on the floor in front of me to remove them.   
He gasped when he realised I wasn’t wearing underwear and licked his lips as his eyes fell on my pussy. He removed Yamato putting it on the floor, close enough to reach but far enough away it wouldn’t get in our way. He spread my legs and kissed his way up my thighs. I reached my hands down to grab his hair but he grabbed my wrists.  
“Put your hands back where they were.” He ordered.  
I whimpered at his commanding tone and did as he said. He went back to kissing his way up my thighs, nipping gently with his teeth occasionally. He reached my pussy and stopped for a second, running his finger along the seam of my vaginal lips. When he then put his finger in his mouth and sucked it, I cried out. He gave me a masculine grin and pushed a finger inside me almost making my legs give way. He pushed his thumb against my clit while thrusting his fingers into me. I screamed his name and the only thing that kept me upright was the grip on the shelf.  
“Vergil, stop, please. I’m going to fall!”  
“If you fall I’ll catch you, Princess.”  
I whimpered as he continued thrusting into me. I tried to stay upright but my legs were weak from the pleasure and my arms were beginning to hurt. Just as I thought I was going to fall Vergil stopped. I whimpered but he stood up. I stared at him as he stood in front of me. He lent down and started kissing me again. By the time he pulled away I was completely breathless. He bent down and picked up his coat.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, confused.  
He just smirked at me and laid his coat on the floor spread out. He grabbed me by my hips and lifted me up, making me give a startled yelp. He laughed at me then laid me gently on his coat. He stood over me and removed his trousers. I couldn’t stop staring at his erection. He was larger than Dante, not by much but still larger. He knelt between my legs and dipped his head down to my pussy. He licked me in one long swipe along the vaginal lips making me writhe. He gripped my hips and pinned me in place. He kept eye contact with me as he licked my clit and I arched up, closing my eyes.  
“Look at me!” He ordered.  
I tried to do as he said, I really did, but his tongue had worked miracles and I just had to writhe and moan. He crawled up my body and stopped on his hands and knees above me. He grabbed my hair and made me look at him.   
“I gave you an order and you disobeyed.” He whispered menacingly.  
“I’m sorry.” I whimpered back.  
He kissed me again, plunging his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me like he was hungry and I was a steak. I moaned at the taste of myself mixed with his sweet wine taste on his tongue. I ran my hands up his chest but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.   
“Time for your punishment, Princess.” He growled.  
I felt a stab of fear at his words. I didn’t know what he meant by punishment. His eyes glowed as he sniffed at me. I knew he could smell my fear and I could tell he was aroused by it. I shivered with worry but then he used his free hand to rub my clit. I tried to arch but the position of my arms stopped me. I had no choice but to stare into his eyes as he fingered my clit, playing it like a piano maestro. He smirked at me as I moaned and moaned at what he was doing. Every time my eyes fluttered closed he nipped my lips until I opened them again. I was so close, so close to orgasm. It was right there within my reach when Vergil stopped.  
“Vergil! Please, please. Don’t stop! Vergil.” I begged.  
“I like hearing you beg, Princess. Beg me and I’ll let you cum.” He smirked.  
“Vergil, Baby, if you don’t make me cum I’ll just have to find someone to do it for me. I won’t beg.” I said smugly.  
He growled at me and his eyes glowed red. My pulse spiked in fear and it just seemed to make him more animalistic. His grip on my wrists tightened so it almost hurt. I knew I’d have bruises. I was scared that I’d pushed him too far.   
“Sharing you with my little brother is one thing. I always knew that’s how it would end up. But if you think for one second I’ll allow anyone else to touch you, think again.” He growled, his demon coming out through his voice.  
“You’re leaving! There’s only two ways this ends. Dante killing you or you killing Dante!”  
“Don’t talk back to me!”  
He ravished my mouth again but that time he wasn’t being careful so he drew blood on my lip. He sucked the cut and roared as he plunged his cock into my pussy in one thrust. I screamed and arched so strongly I broke my hands out of his grasp. I grabbed onto his shoulders scratching his flesh in huge furrows. He roared again at the sting of my nails. He knelt up dragging my hips with him and hooked my legs over his forearms. I came screaming his name over and over again. He lasted just a little longer before roaring with male pride as his seed filled me and overflowed.   
We laid there for a few minutes trying to regain our breath. He gave me little butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach and held my hands.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, making me shiver as his breath flowed over my ear.  
“For what?” I mumbled sleepily.  
“This.” He replied.  
My eyes flew open as I felt shackles go round my wrists.  
“Vergil what are you doing?”  
“Continuing with my plans.”  
“You son of a bitch! Let me out of these now!” I yelled, yanking on the chains.  
He redressed me, letting his hands linger across my body as he did. He got himself redressed and then Arkham walked in. Vergil grabbed my chains and dragged me along.  
“Let’s go to the roof to meet up with my brother.”


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we reached the roof Vergil hooked the chains to a statue and put some duct tape over my mouth. I glared at him and tried to scream but the tape muffled my words.   
“Don’t worry, Princess. It’ll be over soon.”  
At his words I started crying again. I knew what he meant. He was going to kill Dante to gain power that he didn’t need. His eyes softened slightly and he kissed my tears away. I tried to knee him in the balls but he sidestepped, laughing as he did. He peeled back the tape gently.  
“Vergil please. Don’t do this. We can help you.” I pleaded.  
“Sh. I need you to promise me something, Princess. Promise me, if I lose, you won’t tell anyone about my child. Especially not Dante.”   
“But don’t you want the child protected?”  
“It will be safe. I’ve made sure of it. If Dante brings it to people’s attention it won’t be safe.”  
“But…”  
“Promise me!”  
“Okay. I promise.”  
I tried to convince him to stop again but he put the tape over my mouth again. Just then Dante walked up the stairs. They exchanged some stupid crap about family reunions and then Dante glanced at me.  
“Did you hurt her?” He growled at Vergil.  
“Of course not. In fact, we had a very fun time.” Vergil smirked.  
“Then why is she chained up?”  
“Aw what she never let you chain her up? How sad for you.”  
“I never had to chain her to get her to have fun with me.” Dante smirked.  
Vergil tensed and I realised he was about to attack. I tried to warn Dante but the tape muffled all sound. They fought. When Dante was impaled twice I screamed behind my gag. I tried to pull my hands out of the chains, cutting my wrists in the process, but they wouldn’t budge. I had tears streaming down my face mingling with the rain. When Dante stood back up I was so relieved but then for the first time ever he went into devil form. I was so scared he’d stay that way forever but he turned back almost immediately. My relieve was short lived however as he collapsed to the ground. I struggled to get free so hard for so long I became exhausted and passed out.   
I don’t know how long I was out but when I came round I was free and wrapped in Dante’s arms. I sat bolt upright and started running my hands over his chest and stomach. When I was reassured he was uninjured I sat back. He traced his fingers over the cuts on my wrists, making me hiss in pain. He raised my hands and traced light kisses over the wounds.  
“You got these for me?” He asked.  
“I thought you were dead.” I burst into tears.  
“I’m okay, Babe, I’m okay.”   
He rubs my tears away with a gentle touch of both thumbs.   
“You need to go back down through the tower, Babe. I’ll meet you at the bottom.”  
“What way are you going?”  
“I’m gonna take a short cut.”

By the time I found Dante again he was just finishing his fight with Lady. I chose to stay with her. I knew I was no match for Arkham and I’d only distract Dante if I tried to fight too.   
“Be careful, Dante.” I whispered, before he went through the door.  
“I’ll be fine, Babe. See you at the after party.” He smirked, the door closed behind him.  
I sat next to Lady and helped her re-bandage her leg. She dozed off for a while but I was too worried so I started pacing. When Vergil stepped into the hall I just stood there and stared at him. I followed him through the door.   
“Vergil, wait!” I called.  
“What do you want, Princess?” He asked, looking at me over his shoulder.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Kill Arkham, claim my father’s power and Dante will decide what I’ll do to him.”  
“Please stop this, Vergil. Work with Dante to take out Arkham.”  
“I will. I promise.” He said, walking away. 

 

When Dante found me and told me what Vergil had done, I couldn’t believe it. We went back to mine that night as the shop was destroyed. We laid in bed curled round each other all night. I cried myself to sleep and only woke once, hearing Dante crying. I cuddled up to him and just held him till we fell back to sleep.  
Over the next few months it was tough. We both mourned Vergil in our own way. Dante by drinking and sleeping with strippers me by crying and drinking. Dante borrowed money from Lady (who was a freaking heiress!) and rebuilt the shop. He called it Devil May Cry. When I asked why he’d chosen the name he just said it was something Lady said to him. I love the name, always have. The only problem with borrowing the money from her was that it meant she stopped by with jobs that she always expected us to do but never paid us for.  
Things rolled along for a while until one night Trish came crashing through the shop front. I didn’t trust her but Dante was willing to do anything she said because she looked so much like Eva. I decided to tag along just to stop the moron getting himself killed.   
My first real memory of the place was Phantom, the giant fire spider demon. That thing scared the crap out of me but on the plus side after helping to kill him I wasn’t scared of house spiders anymore.   
But the worst thing that happened, happened in that bedroom with the mirror. Dante managed to walk through it but I got trapped. I felt someone behind me. I turned round and there was a demon standing there.  
“Dante said there was a demon that actually had honour here.” I said to it.  
It walked towards me menacingly.  
“Not very honourable picking on the only human, though.” I said, pulling my swords.  
He just kept walking up to me. He reached a hand to my head and I tensed waiting for him to attack. He didn’t though. He stroked his fingers through my hair in a way that no one had since…  
“Vergil?”  
Yes. I heard in my head.  
“But how?”  
I tried to fight Mundus when I jumped into the underworld. I lost and now must serve him.  
“So, you’re gonna try to kill Dante again?”  
No. I don’t want to be Mundus’ slave anymore. I’m going to lose to my little brother and give him my amulet.  
“No! Please Vergil. We can help you.”  
I don’t want to be helped. I only came to say I love you, Princess. Thoughts of you are the only thing that has kept me going so long but now it’s Goodbye. I release you from your promise. Tell Dante about my child.  
“Vergil, wait, please!” I said, crying.  
Goodbye, Princess.   
He wiped my tears away and vanished. 

 

A while later Dante broke down the door to the room.  
“Dante! Don’t fight Nelo Angelo! He’s V… You already killed him, didn’t you?”  
He didn’t answer me but I saw the look in his eyes that confirmed Vergil was dead. For good this time.  
“Go back to the boat, Babe. I need to know you’re safe while I face off against Mundus.”  
“But I want to help you. I need to watch your back for you.”  
“No! Take the boat back to the mainland. I’ll meet you there after I kill Mundus. Protecting you will only be distracting.”  
“Okay. But promise me you’ll come back. Promise!”  
“I’ll be fine.” He said, leaving me behind.  
“That wasn’t a promise.” I whisper.  
As it turned out though, it was a good thing I took the boat. There would’ve been no way Dante could’ve gotten himself, Trish and me out of there alive.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

I still haven’t told Dante about Vergil’s child. Never seemed like the right time. First there was all the up and down between us after Mallet Island then there was the pregnancy. I decide I’m going to tell him when I see him next. If I see him next.  
“Where are you Dante?” I whisper to the empty room.  
I stand up to start pacing but there’s a sudden spike in my back pain. It hurts all the way round my stomach and my back. I scream in pain and fall to my knees. Trish is suddenly running into the room, guns drawn, looking for an enemy. When she sees me on the floor she holsters her guns.  
“What happened? You overbalance again?” She laughs.  
I try to answer her but there’s a horrid pain again, then I feel something gush down my legs.   
“Shit! You’re in labour! I’ll get your bag and drive you to the hospital.”  
“No! Not till Dante is back!”  
“I don’t know when he’ll be back. He might not come back.” Trish said gently.  
“No! He’s fine! He’ll be here and I’m not going anywhere until he gets back!”  
She just stands there looking lost. I know her instincts are warring inside. She’s probably trying to decide if she should go find Dante, stay here and protect me like he said to or that if she knocked me out she’d be able to just carry me to the hospital. Instead she helped me to Dante’s bed and laid me down. She got a couple of towels and put them under me. I’m just laying on my side trying not to scream.   
A really painful contraction shoots through my stomach and I scream. Suddenly the bedroom door gets broken down and Dante charges in with guns drawn. When he realises there’s no demons he puts them away and looks from me to Trish and back again.  
“She’s in labour and wouldn’t let me take her to hospital until you were here.” Trish says, defensively.  
“Where the fuck have you been?!” I scream at Dante.  
“I’m sorry Babe. It took longer than I thought. Let’s get you to hospital.” He says tenderly as he lifts me up in his arms.  
“Okay.”

 

A few days later the girl’s and I am back home. They’re perfectly healthy and human looking. We still haven’t been able to think of names for them. I’m just sitting on the couch staring at them, asleep in their bassinettes. Their gorgeous little faces and their white hair look miraculous to me.   
“Dante? I have something to tell you.” I say.  
“What’s that, Babe?” He says from his desk, raising his head from the baby product catalogue.  
“Vergil… has a child out there somewhere. I don’t know whether it’s a boy or girl but it’d be about 10 or 11 now.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? How long have you known?”  
“Since Temen-ni-gru. He made me promise not to tell you but then said he wanted you to know at Mallet Island.”  
“I have to track the kid down.”  
“I know.”

 

A few months later Dante walks through the door. He managed to track down the kid, a boy, in Fortuna City and had gone there to get him. He was alone though.  
“Dante?”  
“He’s living with a family. They already have two children, a boy and girl. He seemed happy there, loved. I couldn’t bring myself to tear him away from them.” He says, sadly.  
“You did the right thing. What happened to his mother?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to find out anything about her.”  
“Well, we’ll keep an eye on him from a distance then. If he ever gets put in danger we’ll help him.” I say, wrapping Dante in my arms.  
Just then Lady and Trish come back from taking the girls to the park. They’ve really bonded. I look round our happy little family with delight. I know that if anyone tries to tear this family apart, they’ll suffer for it, and I finally feel save.


End file.
